L'ANGELO DELLA MORTE
by el angel de la muerte
Summary: Edward deja a Bella despues de su cumpleaños. mientras que ella va descubriendo que es diferente : Es el Angel de la Muerte "RAZIEL" y tiene una gran guerra que detener, causada por ella misma desde el inicio de los tiempos. Mismas parejas, ubic NEW MOON.
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

Era una vertiginosa caída, en la que no había comienzo ni final, como La Creación

Tal vez todo tuvo que terminar siempre así, este enfrentamiento siempre estuvo destinado,

Solo éramos el demonio y yo.

Nadie nunca mas saldría lastimado por mi culpa,

Nadie quien diera su vida por mi, ya no.

Esta era mi lucha y nadie mas intervendría,

Ni ángel, ni demonio, ni vampiro.

No sabría como describir lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Todo se reducía a este momento.

Yo había luchado tanto por mantener la paz en este mundo, luchaba por enmendar mi pasado.

Pero también luchaba para salvar algo infinitamente más valioso,

Incluso mi propia vida parecía tener poco significado para mí.

El demonio se preparo feroz para atacar,

El encuentro no podía durar más,

El sonido de la batalla final, llego ensordecedora a mis oídos.

Ambos desplegamos las alas,

Blanco contra negro.

Alzamos vuelo, y nos lazarnos uno contra el otro.

Y lo vi a él por última vez,

Y mi mente solo pudo evocar su nombre,

A mis labios,

Como ultimo recuerdo,

Antes de sumergirme en la batalla completamente...

_Edward, __susurré._


	2. DESPERTAR

**NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, SOLO TENGO AUTORIA EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

**DESPERTAR**

Raziel… - escuche una voz demasiado hermosa.

Me encontraba en medio de la nada, solo rodeada de una densa oscuridad, mi cuerpo parecía ser el único visible. Al moverme pude notar que llevaba un vestido blanco de fina seda, sin mangas.

Estaba segura de que era un sueño en un noventa y nueve por ciento. El uno por ciento era que este sueño era muy diferente a los muchos otros que he tenido.

Raziel, Raziel…. – era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, no podía ser humana, era una voz llena de amor y preocupación , desee que aquel ser dejara de sufrir, que encontrara pronto a quien estaba buscando.

Empecé a vislumbrar a lo lejos una pequeña luz, que fue creciendo conforme se tragaba a la oscuridad, el escenario había cambiado y tenia la absoluta certeza, que permanecía en pie recibiendo de pleno un brillante rayo de sol, la clase de sol intenso y cegador que nunca brillaba en mi actual hogar de Forks, Washington, donde siempre lloviznaba, lo malo de todo el asunto era que eso significaba que ÈL no podía estar a mi lado; una forma se fue dibujando frente a mi, una persona y no era otra que ¡MI ABUELITA MARIE!

¡Por dios! Se veía tal como yo la recordaba, la piel suave tenía un aspecto marchito y se plegaba en un millar de finas arrugas debajo de las cuales se traslucía con delicadeza el hueso, como un melocotón seco, pero aureolado con una mata de espeso pelo blanco de aspecto similar al de una nube. Pero esto era realmente extraño ella había muerto exactamente hace seis años, llevaba mi mismo atuendo.

Nuestros labios —los suyos fruncidos en una miríada de arrugas— se curvaron a la vez con una media sonrisa de sorpresa. Al parecer, tampoco ella esperaba verme.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle tantas cosas, era tanto lo que quería saber... ¿Qué hacía en mi sueño? ¿Dónde había permanecido los últimos seis años? ¿Existía el cielo? ¿Y el alma? ¿Estaba bien el abuelo? ¿Se habían encontrado dondequiera que estuvieran? Pero ella abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que yo y me detuve para dejarla hablar primero. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambas sonreímos, ligeramente incómodas.

Entonces decidí que lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, ella pareció sentir igual sus ojos llorosos se posaron en mi, yo también lloraba, entonces cuando quise limpiarle las lagrimas, sin comprender aun, alce mi mano derecha y la acerqué para tocar a mi abuela.

Ella repitió el movimiento de forma exacta, como en un espejo. Pero donde nuestros dedos hubieran debido encontrarse, sólo había frío cristal...

Caí en la cuenta…El sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla de forma brusca y vertiginosa.

Ésa no era la abuela.

Era mi imagen reflejada en un espejo. Era yo, anciana, arrugada y marchita.

Mire mis propias manos huesudas y me toque mi rostro marchito, asombrándome de poder sentir aquel horrible tacto, aquella persona a través del espejo, no quería pensar que esa persona fuese mi propio reflejo.

— ¿Bella?

Me volví para verlo a El, en realidad, yo no necesitaba mirar para saberlo. Era una voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, y a la que también hubiera respondido, ya estuviera dormida o despierta. .. O incluso muerta, estoy segura. La voz por la que habría caminado sobre el fuego o, con menos dramatismo, por la que chapotearía todos los días de mi vida entre el frío y la lluvia incesante. Para mi, ambos tendrían igual significado, mi torpeza no tenia límites, pero al dueño de aquella voz eso no parecía importarle.

Edward, se había materializado en frente mío, resplandeciente bajo la luz del sol. Me volví para ver a mi imagen levemente aterrorizada, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo dolor que el mío. El no iba a convertirme.

Edward permanecía y permanecería a mi lado sin reflejarse en el espejo, insoportablemente hermoso a sus diecisiete años eternos. Y así seria hasta los últimos días de mi vida.

Se acerco a mi y como siempre hizo que mi corazón se desbocase y mi pecho pareciera a punto de estallar, baje la cabeza y vi hacia mis manos marchitas, El se puso a mi costado y poso su fría mano en mis hombros, yo totalmente avergonzada de mi aspecto, me forcé a mirarle, los brillantes rayos del sol se quebraran sobre su piel en miles de fragmentos de arco iris, como si estuviera hecho de cristal o de diamante, Edward continuaba sonriendo de esa forma tan arrebatadora haciendo que mi pulso se volviese a disparar, comprendí que el esperaba que yo hiciera algún movimiento, pose mi mano izquierda en su cintura – el reflejo del espejo hizo exactamente lo mismo, curvo su brazo hacia un espacio vacio en el aire, trague en seco.

Edward apretó sus labios fríos y perfectos contra mi mejilla decrépita.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró.

Y luego todo se volvió confuso, una luz cegadora envolvió todo a mí alrededor, y como la vez anterior se comió todo lo que había alrededor, haciéndome volver a la oscuridad en que todo había comenzado.

Mi brazo, el que se aferraba a la cintura de Edward, había caído pesado al costado de mi cuerpo, Edward había desaparecido e inmediatamente sentí el impulso de buscarle, pero no había nada todo era oscuridad, lo único que se podía ver era a mi reflejo, aquella persona que seria yo ¿era algún tipo de premonición? Edward no me convertiría ¿eso quería decirme esta pesadilla?

Raziel… - volvió a escuchar esa voz, y aunque no me llamase a mi, tenia tantas ganas de ir hacia ella – Raziel despierta…

¡Tu! – grito una voz horrible, me gire para ver quien había dicho eso y no era otro mas que mi reflejo, aquella persona a través del espejo ya no tenia la misma expresión que yo, era obvio, esa mujer tenia los ojos totalmente negros sin iris, su mirada contenía tal grado de odio que me causo escalofríos, tenia su brazo derecho apuntando hacia mi - ¡Raziel! – me gire para ver quien estaba detrás de mi, no había nadie.

La lógica me dijo que la mujer en el espejo me apuntaba a mí y me llamaba Raziel - ¡tu maldita seas entre todas, maldita seas ahora y siempre a quien llames familia, malditos sean tu y tu creación, maldito el que te siga y ose enfrentarme a mi y a la oscuridad! – mis ojos lloraban y sentí tanto enojo dentro mío pero a la vez tanto temor.

La anciana empezó a arder ante mis ojos mientras una horrible risa seca salía de sus labios, el fuego no la consumía sino que estaba develando una forma demasiado aterradora, el fuego daba paso a un ser que no era humano, ni nada de lo que alguna vez allá visto.

Sus alas negras se alzaron tras su espalda, parecía ser un hombre pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje negro, en su cintura asegurada con cadenas, se envolvía una tela blanca con manchas de sangre seca y en donde debían estar sus pies solo había un par de pesuñas, llevaba un casco en su cabeza que le cubría el rostro, pero se notaba que no tenia facciones humanas, lo único que se podía observar eran esas aterradoras perlas rojas que ocupaban el lugar donde debían estar sus ojos.

Ahhh!!!! – lance un grito y retrocedí lo mas rápido que pude.

Me asuste, ¡Por Dios, mi imaginación no tenia limites!, la vista era totalmente macabra, el ser se acercaba mientras balanceaba, un cuchillo en forma de péndulo sujetado a una cadena envuelta en su brazo.

¡Estúpida Raziel con que todavía no as despertado! – dijo el monstruo, mientras se acercaba y yo trataba de retroceder, su voz era gutural y aterradora parecía salir dentro de el, pero no tenia boca. Se acercaba para golpearme con su arma, era mas rápido que yo y a nos cuantos pasos estuvo cerca de mi - Mírate a que te as rebajado a ser una estúpida humana cobarde.

Algo pareció detener al demonio, cuando estaba apunto de golpearme, parecía que una fuerza invisible le sujetara, el demonio cambio a una posición rígida, pero en sus ojos totalmente rojos solo se reflejaba mi imagen, pude notar que ya no era una anciana, si las miradas pudieran matar…

Te has salvado, maldito ángel, solo recuerda que estoy esperando mi oportunidad, ahora EL te esta protegiendo – a continuación el ser se disolvió en una espesa neblina, el olor a azufre lleno mis pulmones.

Había vuelto a quedar sola en la oscuridad,

Fue entonces cuando escuche aquella hermosa voz, de nuevo.

Raziel… -dijo la voz

Esta vez supe que me llamaba a mi y tuve la absoluta certeza de que el ser de aquella voz fue el que me protegió.

¿Quién eres?- susurre, fue la única pregunta que le pude llegar hacer

Raziel… hija, despierta… - volvió a decir la voz. ¡que mas me gustaría que despertar!

¿Cómo, como puedo despertar? – exclame en voz alta.

No pude terminar de articular palabra por que, otro ser volvía a dibujarse frente mío, tenia una risa melodiosa, era una risa musical, un tipo de risa que solo había oído de los Cullen, una risa gloriosamente hermosa, la de un coro de ángeles, pero nada comparable al sonido de la voz que yo había asumido que me llamaba, esta vez se volvía a presentar mi reflejo, pero esta vez se presentaba mi imagen actual, no la anciana, lo único extraño era que este disque reflejo tenia vida propia, ella paro de reír y me miro, su risa nunca había subido a sus ojos que en todo momento estuvieron posados en mi, no podía soportar su mirada, lastima, dolor, pena, soledad, amor, orgullo, perseverancia y esperanza.

Sonrió amargamente, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente igual que el mio.

Fui envuelta en un montón de hermosas plumas negras, logre capturar una pluma en mis manos, era el tipo de negro mas intenso que cualquier negro azabache que se haya visto, a través de ellas veía como mi reflejo era en vuelto en plumas blancas, mas blancas que los copos de nieve, mas que cualquier otro tipo de blanco.

Las plumas negras por algún tipo de inercia desaparecieron detrás de mi espalda, por ende las plumas blancas de mi reflejo desaparecieron detrás de su espalda.

La imagen del supuesto espejo una hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate, piel pálida y belleza incomparable, ¡como la de un vampiro!, estaba parada enfrente mío, por reacción me lleve las manos a mi rostro, se sentía como el satén, baje la vista a mis manos, estaban pálidas, mi inconsciencia me estaba jugando la peor pasada de todas, estaba mostrándome lo que yo no podía ser, mi propia mente me traicionaba y me causaba dolor.

Aquel cabello negro ondeado, aquel cuerpo envuelto en un hermoso y simple vestido blanco, tanto como las plumas, toda ella tenia como una luz propia, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que llevaba un cinto plateado en su cintura en donde parecía descansar una enorme espada igual de plateada, fue entonces cuando sentí su peso en la mía, toque la espada se sentía como si siempre hubiera estado hay, que ese fuera su sitio, la espada era hermosa.

Pero me vi sorprendida al alzar la vista y vi que los ojos del reflejo no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, mientras yo la miraba curiosa y alerta, ella me miraba con una calidez, y con una decisión inhumana acerque mi mano hacia ella por puro instinto, algo me decía que lo hiciera, era lo correcto, ella repitió el mismo movimiento, nos encontrábamos tan cerca, y haciendo ver una vez mas que esto era un reflejo, solo que la mirada de ella seria diferente de la mía, mi mano temblaba mientras de ella se mantenía firme, dando entender mi horrible condición yo era humana por mucho que mi sueño –pesadilla intentase verme como el reflejo, no bastaba, ella era un vampiro o eso creía, nos fuimos acercando hasta un punto en donde solo nos separaba una milésima de espacio, en ese momento fue cuando sonó un horrible trueno el espejo que creí poder pasar como lo hizo el monstruo, empezó a resquebrajarse, encogí mi brazo, resguardándolo en mi pecho, mientras la imagen se veía enojada y preocupada, bajo su brazo lentamente , luego sonó otro trueno, la imagen me miro con mucho dolor y tristeza y dijo con resignación en su melodiosa voz:

_Nada se puede conocer sin la luz y las sombras_

_El corazón puro de un Ángel, sobrevive a las llamas del infierno. _

_Somos una_

_Despierta, despiértame_

_Muy pronto… comenzara lo inevitable_

_Y tu corazón volverá a ser puesto a prueba._

Se dio la vuelta y fue adentrándose al fondo de la oscuridad, me dieron unas ganas de correr hacia ella y preguntar que era lo que pasaba,

Y así lo hice, en un torpe movimiento corrí hacia ella topándome con el vidrio que nos separaba y que se resquebrajaba antinaturalmente mas rápido, volvió ha sonar otro trueno la imagen que estaba de espaldas hacia mi, miro hacia un costado y luego hacia arriba con furia, me hizo temblar atemorizada rápidamente de su espalda salieron un hermoso par de alas blancas, hecho de las mismas plumas que la habían envuelto hace un momento y de un salto salió volando hacia lo que sea que diviso.

Apenas la podía ver ya que los vidrios se volvieron un montón de añicos, me separe lentamente de este quedándome sola de nuevo, cuando otro trueno se volvió a escuchar, y al parecer este el rayo había caído en el espejo, haciéndome dar un salto y caer arrodillada y anormalmente todos los vidrios del espejo roto, volaron hacia mi, trate de taparme con el brazo, emití un horrible grito al sentir estos clavarse en mi piel.

Raziel, despierta, despierta… - fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Una mortecina luz gris, la luz propia de una mañana nublada, sustituyó al sol cegador y a la oscuridad que me habían rodeado, en mi pesadilla.

_Sólo ha sido un sueño_, me dije. _Sólo ha sido un sueño_. Tomé aire y salté de la cama cuando se me pasó el susto.

El pequeño calendario de la esquina del reloj me mostró que todavía estábamos a trece de septiembre, mi corazón parecía haberse hundido al fundo de mi pecho tenia un mal presentimiento.

Era sólo un sueño pero, sin duda, profético, al menos en un sentido.

Era el día de mi cumpleaños. Acababa de cumplir oficialmente dieciocho años.

Había estado temiendo este día durante meses y algo me decía que nada iba a salir bien hoy.

* * *

**DEJAR REVIEW!!!**


End file.
